nick_sanjayandcraigfandomcom-20200215-history
SongJay
" " is an Season 3 episode of Sanjay and Craig that premiered on July 19, 2016. It is also a musical episode. Synopsis Sanjay and Craig appeal to the people of Lundgren to watch the appearance of a rare double-comet. Plot When the comet passes by the stars, the scene transitions to Sanjay's House. Sanjay falls backward, and turns on the starry night light, and asks Craig in the form of a song "Do you ever think about just how big space is?" Craig asks Sanjay why he is singing. Sanjay doesn't listen, so he continues singing about the comet. Sanjay tells him that it's not the kind of thing he would expect to see a familiar face, but tonight it just so happens that they will... At the moment, Craig yawns, while Sanjay sings more stuff to him about the comet, and it still could put an impact in Craig's heart, but Craig isn't impressed. So Sanjay goes under his bed to dig some meteor hats. When Sanjay puts them on, they start to spin around and around each other. Sanjay sings to him that the comet only drops by Earth once every hundred stinkin' years and Craig excitingly pops out of the drawer telling him that they shouldn't miss it, otherwise they'd be fools if the dismissed it. Then, the two boys pay their parents a visit. When they rush downstairs, they tell Darlene and Vijay to stop what they are doing because there is magic in the sky tonight. Craig notices that they are making snacks for the comet, but Vijay tells them to get their paws off from the way because they can't be tardy for a cooking martial arts show. So Sanjay tells them that they have to get out right on time. But they decline because they have to watch their season finale with meatloaf meat. But the boys don't their parents to miss it out, otherwise it'll be gone forever. So then Vijay pushes them out of the house to enjoy the very pleasant weather. Unwilling to give up, they pay a visit to Noodman's House. Noodman asks the two what they want today. So Sanjay and Craig tell him that they have only come, just because of a comet that heads this way. And they tell Noodman to stop what he is doing because there is magic in the sky tonight. But Noodman tells them that he plans on being underground. Then Noodman's starts singing a song about his underground bunker that is 60 feet underground, and the "aliens" will be making the boys fetch their balls and eat their faces. Meanwhile, he will be downstairs boogieing down and tells the "faceless fools" that the aliens had tricked them all, and slams all the doors in delight. So the boys leave and pay another visit to Lundgren. When they pass by the Frycade, they tell everyone in the city that there is magic in the sky tonight. Chicken Chuck hears upon this via the Frycade window and thinks that it is a date, so he dashes outside and sings a song about his red jacket. When Chuck goes out in style, he puts a comet shade in front of his eyes and sings some more about his red jacket. Chuck bursts out of the bathroom, in front of Penny, and goes out stargazing. When Chuck knows about the comet, he wants to go get a view and asks Sanjay and Craig if he can come with them. But they decline, much to Chicken Chuck's dismay. Then they approach Tufflips Acres and ask Tufflips if he heard about Besty's comet. Tufflipstells them to come inside his "virtual zone." Then Tufflips asks the boys in the form of a song about his headset and tells them that it is over realistic, that they can't even buy it yet. Sanjay and Craig ask Tufflips if he can see a comet streaking through the night sky. Tufflips explains that he has seen a thousand of them, and gives Sanjay and Craig helmets to give it a try. When they go in, they climb inside the biggest most powerful cars and go through the long lost canyons of Mars. Then Tufflips snaps, causing the fire to burst up the moon, much to Craig's shock. And Sanjay doesn't believe it, then Tufflips tells them to put their helmets back on because he's not finished rapping. Then they go through a black hole, and come out the other side, and turn themselves into gemstones, much to their delight. And Tufflips breaks apart into two half versions of him, which start to kiss, thus transforming into a blue face with a mustache which smiles, then into bubbles, then into eyes, that form into a heart, then a cat, then an ice cream cone, that bursts into stars, then Tufflips' belt, as the scene pans out, revealing Tufflips' behind, and turns around. Then he hangs out in his "buttermilk jacuzzi." In reality, it shows that Tufflips has passed out due to drinking too much buttermilk, causing Sanjay and Craig to run out of the trailer. Now that Tufflips is going to miss it, the boys get serious with a visit. So they go to a person's trailer and sing "There's Magic..." The person isn't interested so he closes the door, then they go to Tybone's trailer and sing, but he's not interested either. Then they go sing to Hector's Grandma, but she isn't interested. Lastly, they go to Tyson and other Lundgren citizens who aren't interested, except for Chicken Chuck, who wants to go with Sanjay and Craig, but Craig declines. Later, when they walk at the sidewalk during sunset, the boys are depressed that nobody cares about the comet, so they give up. Luckily, they approach The Dicksons and smile, and Sandy asks them about the comet. Sanjay replies, "Yeah, have you heard?" Sandy asks him "What do you think I am, a nerd?" Scabs tells them he can't stand the comet because it makes them want to vomit. Craig, offended by this, tells them to watch what they say about comets. The Dicksons perform a song about how much they hate comets. They begin to play/sing their song louder. Craig turns the music off and tells them to stop. Then they turn the music back up, and they keep singing about the comet. Sanjay and Craig try to lower the volume but The Dicksons put the volume up louder. Due to the intense loudness of the amp, the power goes out in all of Lundgren. Then the citizens ask "Woah, where'd the lights go?" A farm girl asks that she had things to do and places to go. Vijay asks, "Oh no, where's our show?" Noodman hides in his bunker anxious about the aliens were overthrown. Tufflips asks if he is in another black hole, and Craig says, "No!" Sanjay tells everyone that they can now see the comet's flight because there is magic in the sky tonight. Darlene tells everyone that it's so beautiful without the light, Hector's Grandma says the twinkling star is so, so, bright. Noodman is still anxious about the noise that is happening outside. Then Megan and Hector come, and Megan asks if a comet is really coming to their city. Craig says yes, and many citizens gasp at this and decide to join in. Then all of the citizens dance at the city and go up the hill nearby. Then The Dicksons join in. As they go up the hill, Tufflips throws his helmet away. Then Vijay and Darlene catch up to the boys, as many come to sing. Then everybody asks "I wonder where it is, when's it coming?" Sanjay and Craig tell them to look up to the west, cause there are only 15 seconds left, so they need to get ready, cause it's the moment that they've waited for. Craig sees the comet and tells everybody to get prepared for Besty because they shouldn't wait a single second more. Just as soon as the comet comes, and flashes through, Megan notices that the comet looks like a...butt, causing everyone to leave in disgust. Sanjay and Craig pause for a short moment, and shout out "No, they're beautiful!" and the episode ends with the words "THE END" written in flashes of the comet. Characters Major characters *Sanjay Patel *Craig Slithers Supporting characters *Darlene Patel *Vijay Patel *Megan Sparkles *Leslie Noodman *Chicken Chuck *Remington Tufflips *The Dicksons: **Sandy Dickson **Scabs Dickson **Baby Richard Minor characters *Aliens *Hector's Grandmother *Penny Pepper *Farmer Larry *Chimp Richard (cameo) *Tybone (cameo) *Belle Pepper (cameo) *Tyson (cameo) *Hank Flanagan (cameo) *Farm Girl (cameo) *Lundgren Citizens *Hector Flanagan (cameo) *Mrs. Sparkles Songs * There's Magic In The Sky Tonight * Cooking Kicking Party * Hunker In My Bunker * Red Jacket * Virtual Zone * Comet, Comet Gallery Trivia *Despite this being a musical episode, Hector and Belle are the only main/recurring characters who haven't sung at all in this episode. *Belle is briefly seen in her night outfit from "Fowl Work", before declining Sanjay and Craig's invitation to Besty's comet. This obviously continues the fact that Belle is still fond of sneaking to the Frycade at night without Penny's permission in said episode. *Tyson, who was first seen in "Maximum Dennis", makes a reappearance since Street Dogg. **The kids dressed up as Sanjay and Craig, first seen in King of Kids, and Chimp Richard, first seen in Chewhuahuas, make another appearance. **The muscle cop from Muscle C.O.P.S. also makes a reappearance. **The episode title is a reference to the titular character Sanjay Patel himself. References TBA